The Real Me
by ladyasile
Summary: Sometimes love can remove everything that people think of you, and expose you for who you really are. HxK. Shonen ai.


**The Real Me**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Warnings: BL, AU, and BAD writing.

* * *

Detaching myself from the rest of the group had appeared to be my single option, but now I was lost. To be honest, I was not so anxious to get back to them. Yet if I remained lost, I would never get home and Mother will be worried. "If only I could remember how to get back to them," I muttered to myself. Next time I feel cornered, I will make an attempt to think harder and smarter before I take off.

With nothing to do but wait, since it would be the most effective way for them to find me and for me to have a few moments of tranquility, I take a seat near the cliff that we had visited a couple of hours ago. Although I could have perhaps made my way back to them, it would mean that I would submit myself to a stream of unwanted questions.

"A book would be nice." At least the view before me was breathtaking. That would keep my curiosity under control for some time. Seeing that there's not much to do, I lay down on the earth and stare up into the clouds.

"A pity you don't have a book with you, Kurama."

Sitting up, I look for the source of the voice. My eyes roam until they rest upon the familiar demon. As usual, he his dressed in black. The scowl on his face is welcoming for once, or at least for me. Part of me in fact wants to hug him for that. No, that's a lie. There is a very good reason for not having a girlfriend, and it's not that I haven't found the right girl.

There's a smile on my face, I know there is. "Nice to see you, Hiei. What brings you to my class fieldtrip? Don't tell me Koenma sent you."

Rather than giving me the look that makes anyone feel like an idiot, he shrugs and walks toward me. "Nothing too serious that the Spirit Detective of his can't handle. And it's not like I care much about the human world." When he's near enough, he sits down and makes himself comfortable. "Why are you alone? I thought the human in charge told you all to stay together." His voice had a mocking tone towards the end of his sentence. It made me want to laugh.

Containing my laughter, I decided to go ahead and ask something that might get me killed. "Oh, how did you know what the human in charge had said?" His mouth opened at once, words about to run out of his mouth. Most of them might be the truth, or they could be lies, which is what my heart wants. If he lies, then perhaps there is a chance that he might care about me. Or that he is just nosy.

"It seems obvious someone would say that," he answers, turning away from me. However, after a moment of silence that is neither awkward nor serene, he asks, "Why are you alone?"

It is now my turn to answer his question without much preparation. Unlike him, I give him the truth. "At times being eye candy, or just the poster boy for wet dreams and fantasies can get overwhelming." Although I had anticipated a scoff or a grunt, he did nothing. "When several people compliment me on my looks or my grades it losses it's authenticity. Yes, I should have expected that, but now it feels as if no one sees past that. I must sound selfish for speaking like this. Many others would want to be in my position, or so they've said. However, it makes me wonder… Will I ever find someone who will see the real me and not the façade that I shield myself behind with. Would they even care about me? Would they love me despite all of the things I've done?"

Hiei stood up and pounced on me before I realized it. His lips were near my ear and his fists were clutching my uniform with genuine strength. The color in his eyes seemed to have intensified as well. "Don't. You. Dare. Speak. Like. That." The words he spoke came out in a harsh whispers. If I didn't know him so well, I would have been expecting a battle to begin. "Kurama, I've seen you and so have Yusuke and the oaf! We know who you really are inside! You're more than a pretty face, a smart person, a thief, or all three!"

"Hiei, who do you see when you look at me?"

His eyes widened at my question, but he kept still. "I see," his eyes closed and opened, "You. I can see your pain, your caring and protective nature, your complex mind. Kurama, I see you for who you truly are." Without realizing it, our lips had touched. It was like there had been a blank moment, but whatever had happened, we were kissing now. "Screw your looks, intelligence, and past. I wouldn't have cared if you were a plain-looking, average, human or demon with not past. You're far more deeper and thorny than those three qualities."

"I see. So you would have minded if I was idiotic?" My laughter escaped my mouth before I could restrain it. His face had been priceless for that moment. "Thank you. Whenever you're around, Hiei, I feel… It's so natural. I don't need to hide behind lies, excuses, or calm appearances. You bring out the best in me."

After sharing another kiss, he draws me to his chest. "Same with you. It's no wonder I haven't killed you or gone insane." I can feel his body tremble with silent laughter. "Even if some don't look past the things you're well-known for, just know that I'll see you for who you truly are."

End.


End file.
